


Pokemon Dew Battle Data

by PTAlex



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTAlex/pseuds/PTAlex
Summary: For all you stat nerds. (like me)





	1. Madeline Battle 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have this stuff up on deviantart, so now it's here. yee.

Pokemon-

Statica (Pichu Female) Level 5

Thundershock  
Charm  
Tail Whip  
Volt Tackle

Static

 

Bud (Cherubi Male) Level 5

Tackle  
Morning Sun  
Seed Bomb  
Weather Ball

Chlorophyll

 

Ember (Litwick Female) Level 5

Ember  
Astonish  
Minimize  
Smog

Shadow Tag

 

Axel (Wooper Male) Level 5

Water Gun  
Tail Whip  
Mud Sport  
Recover

Unaware


	2. Gym Leader Brooke

Pokemon-

Frosty (Snover Male) Level 11

Powder Snow  
Hail  
Razor Leaf  
Leer

Snow Warning

 

Strawberry (SHINY Vanillite Female) Level 11

Powder Snow  
Hail  
Astonish  
Harden

Snow Cloak

 

Lemonade (SHINY Bergmite Female) Level 13

Icy Wind  
Hail  
Bite  
Harden

Ice Body

 

TM- Hail

 

Badge- Frozen Badge


	3. Quantum Head Live-Wire Battle 1

Roxy "Rock Water" (Growlithe Female) Level 14

Ember  
Flamethrower  
Bite  
Roar

Intimidate

 

Daruma Dahl (Darumaka Male) Level 14

Rollout  
Flamethrower  
Headbutt  
Fire Fang

Inner Focus

 

Cerberus "Round Devil Dog" (Houndour Male) Level 14

Smog  
Flamethrower  
Roar  
Howl

Unnerve

 

McNuggets "Plural McNugget" (Combusken Male) Level 16

Double Kick  
Flamethrower  
Peck  
Sand Attack

Speed Boost


	4. Quantum Head White Out Battle 1 Data

Pokemon-

Romeo (Ralts Male) Level 1

Growl

Synchronize

 

Juliet (Ralts Female) Level 1

Growl

Trace


	5. Gym Leader Jake

Pokemon-

Handball (Passimian Male) Level 16

Tackle  
Rock Smash  
Beat Up  
Brick Break

Defiant

 

Karate (Machop Female) Level 16

Low Kick  
Karate Chop  
Strength  
Brick Break

Guts

 

Cartwheel (Monferno Male) Level 19

Mach Punch  
Flame Wheel  
Taunt  
Brick Break

Blaze

 

TM- Brick Break

 

Badge- Shattered Badge


	6. Madeline Battle 2

Pokemon-

Statica (Pikachu Female) Level 21

Thunderbolt  
Charm  
Thunder Wave  
Volt Tackle

Static

 

Bud (Cherubi Male) Level 21

Leech Seed  
Morning Sun  
Seed Bomb  
Weather Ball

Chlorophyll

 

Ember (Litwick Female) Level 21

Will-O-Wisp  
Flame Burst  
Minimize  
Smog

Shadow Tag

 

Axel (Quagsire Male) Level 21

Water Gun  
Slam  
Mud Bomb  
Recover

Unaware


End file.
